1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tool, and in particular to a used oil wiping brush for a toothed rack.
2. The Related Arts
In the business of liquid crystal panel manufacturing, various automatized facilities are operated with toothed racks and toothed wheels for transmission. The maintenance of a toothed rack requires wiping off used oil existing on the rack and then applying fresh oil. The rack may be of a length of more than ten meters and comprises hundreds or even thousands teeth. Heretofore, wiping the used oil off the rack is done with a piece of fabric wiping all the teeth one by one. Although the result of cleaning is good, yet the efficiency is poor. Hairy brushes are also used to simultaneously clean two or three teeth at a time by wiping in the direction of tooth thickness. Although the speed of cleaning is improved, yet the oil that is wiped off may get splashing in two directions and the splashing used oil may contaminate other components and the surroundings.
It is desired to have a used oil wiping tool for toothed rack that has a relatively high efficiency and provides excellent result of cleaning.